<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment of Worry by Nymph (Treekianthia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380842">A Moment of Worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph'>Nymph (Treekianthia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being injured on the battlefield, Ninian finds that an unexpected person is worried about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius/Ninian (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment of Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for an ask meme in early 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lady Ninian!”</p>
<p>The young dancer turned around. She had been walking towards her tent when an unexpected voice had called to her. Was it her brother? Lord Eliwood? No... It was somebody else she had only briefly spoken to a few times before.</p>
<p>“Ah… You are.. Lucius, correct?” Ninian asked the blond monk as he approached her. He was breathing heavily and held a staff in hand. It seemed he had been trying to reach her for some time now.</p>
<p>“I heard you were injured in the last battle,” the monk said between shaky breaths. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”</p>
<p>Ninian eyed the staff. “I did not know you are a healer,” she mentioned. Lucius stood up straight and gripped the staff tight.</p>
<p>“It’s something I’ve just recently started to learn about. Lord Raymond’s younger sister offered to teach me, and I felt it would better help on the battlefield,” he explained. For some reason, the way Lucius carried the staff gave Ninian a strange sense of comfort. His skills, however, would not be needed.</p>
<p>“Ah… That is kind of you, but my wound has already been patched,” the dancer revealed while bringing up her arm to show where she had been hit. “Another young cleric was ever so kind… She healed me as soon as we returned.”</p>
<p>There was a sigh of relief from Lucius. “I’m glad somebody was able to aid you then. When I heard you were injured, I was worried.”</p>
<p>Ninian blinked and tilted her head. “You were worried about me?” she asked in confusion. She didn’t see why her injury would cause the monk to worry for her. For a moment, she thought she saw him blush.</p>
<p>“Oh, well you see… Your dancing really helps me on the battlefield,” he tried explaining. He had turned his gaze away from her. “I’m not the only one either. There are plenty of others who rely on your dancing, and they may have been lost without you.”</p>
<p>Ninian smiled softly as she put her hand on her chest. “Thank you… For such kind words, Sir Lucius.” It warmed her heart to know that even with the little she could offer, she could still play her part in helping others.</p>
<p>The monk smiled in return. “If you ever get injured on the battlefield and I’m nearby, let me know and I’ll do my best to help you in return,” he requested. “I promise you that even though I’m not as experienced as a healer, I can still heal your wounds.”</p>
<p>The dancer nodded. “You have a good heart, Sir Lucius… In return, if you ever need my dance, do not hesitate… I will help you,” she promised the monk. This time, she was positive he was starting to blush.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ninian!” he said with a slight crack in his voice. It seemed he hadn’t meant to be so enthusiastic. Ninian let out a light laugh and widened her smile. She enjoyed their little conversation.</p>
<p>And in time, she would find out that it would be far from the last conversation they would have.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blame Fire Emblem Heroes' support system for this ship.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>